Accidentally InLove?
by Love-fades-mine-has-021
Summary: What if Gene is alive in this story? Their LOVE TRIANGLE started when Mai accidentally broke their camera in a case and became Naru's and Gene's assistant.They face cases with the others.But Mai will need to choose between the twins.But who?Find out. R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, missed me? Kidding! Anyways, I'm back and I'm so sorry for those passing months I wasn't able to update and make new stories.

But now, I'm back here in FFnet and I am going to make a new story which "I think" you'll like.

* * *

"**Accidentally In-Love?"**

* * *

_**Summary:**_

_**What if Gene is alive in this story? Their LOVE TRIANGLE started when Mai accidentally broke their camera in a case and became Naru's and Gene's assistant. They face cases with the others. But Mai will need to choose between the twins….But who? Find out. Please Read and Review.**_

* * *

*****Chapter One*****

* * *

"Come on, Noll. I am quite sure there is no ghost in here." Eugene Davis a.k.a Koichi Shibuya complained as he sat on the couch beside him and crossed his ankles.

"You used 'quite', Gene. So, it means there is still a possibility of a ghost wandering around here. Besides, will the principal call us if it's not true?" His twin brother, Oliver Davis a.k.a Kazuya Shibuya retorted as he switched on the monitors they just placed on their new base.

"I'm bored. We haven't had a rest for almost a week now, Noll. Can't we just call this day a day?"

Kazuya turned to him. "What?"

"Come on, you know what I mean. Let's make this day our own day off." He replied and stood up. "Hey, Lin, you are with me, right?" he called towards the silent man sitting in front of the monitors and camera who is named: Lin. He is their assistant and the one observing their Psychic Abilities.

He didn't answer and that made him sigh in annoyance. "Aw, you guys." He grumbled and stormed out of the so-called Ghost Building.

* * *

It's already 16:22 and he's sure no one's left in the school this time so, he went in and roamed around.

This school is not that famous at all. It's just like those ordinary schools which has average students. There are intelligent ones and ones who are just lazy to study.

He's neither of the two. His brother? Intelligent, yes. Kind? Sociable? Generous? Thoughtful? Helpful? Caring? Loving? ALL NO.

They do look alike but their outer characteristics are opposites. The reason why people can distinguish them.

He wandered around and suddenly stopped infront of the door of the Room 1-F. He don't know what has gotten into him but, he could feel that something weird is in there.

He quietly opened the door and it's so quiet except for three voices. Three girls' voices. He could hear one of them telling a ghost story and then stopped. The other one started and he could feel the same uneasiness just because of that voice. It's about the ghost in the building they are investigating. They started counting from five and then they'll switch off their flashlight.

"Five….Four….Three….Two…" the girls counted slowly.

"One." Kazuya, who is suddenly beside him, finished off.

He blinked as the girls screamed.

Kazuya switched the lights on and made a fake smirk. "Sorry. I thought there's no one else here but my brother." He apologized with no sincerity.

Two of the girls approached them. "Wow, you two are twins."

"And also so handsome."

"What are your names?" they asked in unison.

"I'm Koichi Shibuya and this is my twin, Kazuya." He replied and smiled.

"From what year are you from?"

"We're seventeen years old." Kazuya answered and he couldn't help but glance at his twin.

_What kind of answer was that? Year in school and you answer your age?_

His eyes roamed around the room and found the brunette girl still sitting on one of the chairs and glaring at Kazuya. It looks like she thinks the same as him.

He laughed by himself and approached her. "What he meant was we're seventeen years old and not studying." He explained.

She looked up at him and she has those chocolate eyes which made him smile. "Oh, I see. I just thought his answer was odd." She muttered and stood up.

"Hey, Mika, Sora, I'll be going home now." The brunette bid.

"Sure, Mai. See you tomorrow. Bye." The two girls bid as well and the brunette started walking away. But she looked back and smiled at him.

Since Kazuya didn't bother greeting her, she just walked pass by him.

They went back in the base and there is still no progress with their investigation.

He sat on the couch again and read the informations gathered all over again.

* * *

"Wait!" they heard Lin yell and there was a loud _'thud'._

His and Kazuya's eyes met before they nodded at each other and went towards where the sound came from.

His eyes widened upon seeing Lin on the floor, the camera was broken and it looks like it hit his head. "Lin!" He gasped and helped him up.

"I'M SO SORRY!" A familiar voice apologized and he raised an eyebrow when he saw that it was the same brunette's fault.

"Call an ambulance." Kazuya ordered him and he quickly ran towards where they placed the telephone and called 911.

* * *

When the ambulance came and it drove Lin to the hospital, he came back to the base and can already hear his brother scolding the shoulder-length hair brunette.

"I said I was sorry." The brunette defended.

"I know. I was already deaf with those same words over and over again. I'm just asking you: what can you do to repay the camera you broke and Lin's bill?" he retorted.

Koichi opened the door and stood behind his sitting brother. "Hey, don't be to mean, Noll. It was an accident."

"Accident or not, she still has to pay for it." Kazuya stubbornly replied.

"Just said what you want me to do then." The brunette snapped and glared at Kazuya.

Yup, she already hates him.

"Be our temporary assistant." Kazuya declared and placed his headphones back.

"FINE!" The brunette snarled and huffed. "Just teach me what to do." She complained.

"I will do that." He volunteered.

"You will?" the brunette repeated.

He nodded. "Yep."

"Thank goodness. I don't know what to do if I'll kill your twin because of his rudeness. Anyway, I'm Mai Taniyama. You two are Kazuya and Koichi Shibuya right?" she introduced and smiled warmly.

His and Kazuya's eyes met again. "Yup. Hope we get along." He replied and smiled back.

While Kazuya just responded with a, "Hn." And inspected Mai. More like: Stared.

_Mai Taniyama huh. New assistant? I think this will be interesting. Good thing, I'm alive. Kidding._

* * *

**A/N: Anyway, I think it will be more fun if Gene will join SPR.**

**He is a gentle guy. And it'll be hard, even for us, to choose between them.**

**However, I won't make an update without reviews. :'**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Thanks and sorry for any mistakes I made.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Sneak Peek?**

**Sure.**

**Here.**

* * *

_**Sneak Peek:**_

"Naru! I will call you Naru. It is in-short for Narcissist!" She yelled at Kazuya who doesn't even look concerned. "Ugh! I really hate you!" she complained.

"Hey, Mai." Koichi called and smiled at her.

She blushed as she glanced at him. "Y-Yup?"

"You are so unfair. Why does only Noll have a nickname? Give me one as well." He pleaded and pouted.

She stayed quiet and thinks for one.

"Koichi, stop loitering around. Do your job." Kazuya scolded.

"You are too work-a-holic." Koichi complained.

"You are too carefree." Kazuya retorted. "You are too attention-seeking. I don't even care about Mai's nickname to me."

"Why? Is it bad to ask for one? I'm just asking for one because I want to be close with her." Koichi grumbled.

"I don't care."

"Idiot Scientist."

"Hn." Kazuya only replied.

"Kazuya!" Koichi snapped.

"What?" Kazuya coldly replied.

_Oops, this is getting bad._

* * *

**A/N: Already fighting for Mai? Wow, that's fast. :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Accidentally In-Love?"**

*****Chapter Two*****

* * *

Mai looked at all the equipments inside their van and examined each. "Whoa, so these are the things used in paranormal cases." She mumbled to herself and stared at the paranormal camera. "This looks like a normal camera to me." She added.

"Well, it does but it isn't." A warm voice answered from right behind her.

She gasped and tripped on a stone on the ground and almost fell when Koichi caught her just in time. "S-Shibuya-kun!" she rasped and blushed with their position, she's being wrapped with his arms and she's leaning against his warm chest.

He chuckled. "That was close. Are you alright?" he asked and straightened her up.

She stood and bowed. "G-Good afternoon! I'm so sorry for being late, we have classes so…"

Koichi smiled and patted her head. "We understand." He replied and took the folder lying on top of the monitors.

"A-Anou…how is Lin-san?" she whispered.

Koichi glanced at her and smiled. "He's in a good condition. His head was just hit so he lost consciousness but it's nothing serious. He could probably come back after three to four days." He replied.

Mai sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

He raised an eyebrow and grinned. "You sure are a generous girl." He commented.

She blushed then it became a grin. "Yep, I sure am!"

Koichi laughed and pinched her nose. "You're attitude is contagious. It makes me hyper even though I'm so tired."

That earned him a giggle from Mai.

"No flirting while on work." A stoic voice scolded.

They both turned and looked at the incoming narcissist. "Ah, Kazuya! You found anything new?" Koichi greeted.

Kazuya sighed. "None but I am having some theories."

Koichi raised an eyebrow. "What theories?"

"I won't tell them until I'm quite sure about them."

Mai frowned. "Why would you call it theory if you want it to have some proof?"

Kazuya then looked at her.

She stiffened. "Hey, don't glare at me; I was just asking." She protested.

Kazuya smirked. "I wasn't glaring; I'm just looking at your reaction because I sure was surprised with the words you countered at me."

She put her hands on her hips. "Are you mocking me?" she demanded.

Kazuya then dropped the folder between his hands and picked the other one. "No, I'm just responding with your answer."

"I don't know how you can cope up with this brother of yours." Mai mumbled at Koichi.

He chuckled. "Oh, don't worry, even I, myself, am wondering. Maybe because he's younger than I am."

"Hm, so that's why you act more matured than him."

Kazuya turned. "Excuse me but he's too childish to be called matured."

Koichi frowned then pouted. "Hey, don't forget I'm still few minutes older than you."

Kazuya flipped pages. "Really? Then act like it."

Koichi huffed. "You meanie."

Their argument made Mai laugh and even how much she wants to stifle it, she couldn't. "G-omen nasai…" she mumbled between laughter. "I couldn't keep it in…."

Koichi turned to her and couldn't help smiling with her carefree expression. Kazuya gazed at her sideways, in a way his brother won't notice and looked at her expression; somehow it made him feel less tired.

* * *

"Ne Kazuya," Koichi mumbled, reviewing the files in his hands once again.

"Hn?"

Koichi glanced at him. "Do you think that spirits are not really involved in this case?" he murmured.

"Mai's friend said that she is also a psychic and saw ghosts or spirits wandering around the building and even caused some disasters…" Kazuya started.

Koichi sighed. "But you don't believe her story, do you?"

Kazuya didn't answer and Koichi took that as a 'yes'.

"Pardon the intrusion." Mai uttered coming inside the base with a tray of cups of tea.

She set it down and handed Koichi one.

"Thanks." He mumbled and sipped. "Ah, relaxing. It's done nicely." He complimented.

Mai grinned. "That's what I'm only good at."

She set Kazuya's down infront of him. He lifted it to his mouth and sipped. She waited for anything to come out of his mouth but there was none.

He looked up at her. "Are you expecting something?"

She shakily laughed. "Yeah, for the monitors behind you fall at you. Then it will rain and thunder will hit you."

Koichi stifled his laughter and covered it by drinking more of his tea.

Mai, still sulking sat on a spare chair and drank her own tea.

"For the monitors to fall at me and thunder hit me, huh. That would be impossible." He finally replied.

She glared at him. "What do you mean?"

"I'm too nice to be punished by such punishments."

Koichi couldn't hold it anymore and laughed as Mai looked at him with shocked eyes.

"Naru! I will call you Naru. It is in-short for Narcissist!" She yelled at Kazuya who doesn't even look concerned. "Ugh! I really hate you!" she complained.

"Hey, Mai." Koichi called and smiled at her.

She blushed as she glanced at him. "Y-Yup?"

"You are so unfair. Why does only Noll have a nickname? Give me one as well." He pleaded and pouted.

She stayed quiet and thinks for one.

"Koichi, stop loitering around. Do your job." Kazuya scolded.

"You are too work-a-holic." Koichi complained.

"You are too carefree." Kazuya retorted. "You are too attention-seeking. I don't even care about Mai's nickname to me."

"Why? Is it bad to ask for one? I'm just asking for one because I want to be close with her." Koichi grumbled.

"I don't care."

"Idiot Scientist."

"Hn." Kazuya only replied.

"Kazuya!" Koichi snapped.

_Oops, this is getting bad. _

Mai stood and stood between the two. Blocking one from the other. "If you will fight like this, I take my words back. I will call both of you Shibuya-kun instead." She snarled.

Koichi was taken aback as Kazuya became speechless.

Koichi looked away. "Sorry…I was just…Well,"

Mai smiled and patted his head. "Yep, I understand. I can't think of anything to call you, for now. You're too nice. But you're brother doesn't deserve the same sentence. He's too full of himself." She replie

* * *

d and glared plus stared at Naru.

Naru only sipped his tea once again.

After finishing their tea, they started with their investigation and looked at each monitor and looked for any odd happenings in the other rooms.

There was a knock and Koichi went to open it.

Mai gasped upon seeing a red-hair lady and a blonde man outside the door.

"I thought they were ghosts." She mumbled.

"Who are you?" Naru queried.

"The principal hired us to exorcist the evil spirits lurking around here." The lady answered. "I'm Ayako Matsuzaki. I'm a priestess."

The blonde grinned and lifted a hand as a greeting. "I'm Takigawa Hoshou. I'm a monk."

"The principal hired you? He only hired us." Koichi interrupted.

Ayako examined the monitors. "Then, maybe he doesn't really believe that you'll be able to do the work."

Naru narrowed his eyes. "Do what you want, just leave us alone."

"We weren't planning in cooperating with you, anyway." Ayako replied.

_Who do these people think they are? Sheesh. _Mai wondered and sighed.

"Mai, another cup of tea." Naru commanded.

She stiffened. "Y-Yes!"

_Ugh, you narcissist! I'll leave your side after being able to pay that camera I broke, you'll see._

* * *

It was Saturday the next day and Mai came earlier than she expected so she roamed around and arrived at the van.

She peeked at the back and saw Naru sleeping.

Her cheeks reddened as she looked at his innocent face. He looks like an angel, he definitely doesn't look like narcissist who is full of confidence.

"You jerk." She cursed and glared at him.

"That's almost alike backstabbing, Mai." Koichi whispered at her ear.

His breath raised Goosebumps on her ear and she was taken aback. "K-Koichi-kun?!" she gasped in a whisper.

Koichi pouted. "Still no nickname for me?"

"Anou….Hm….Will Chi-chan alright?"

"Yada! (No!) T-That's quite so…it sounds girly."

Mai giggled. "Koi-chan then?"

"Hmmmm." He hummed. "Alright. And I'll call you, Mai-chan."

"Fine with me."

"How about I call both of you slacker number 1 and slacker number 2?" a stoic voice asked from behind them.

They both turned and gasped when Naru was already glaring at them. "Mai, tea." He mumbled.

"Hai, Hai."

* * *

While rewriting the temperatures of each room, there was a knock on the door. Koichi, once again, opened it.

This time there's a girl which probably has the same age as Mai wearing kimono and a yellow haired guy holding a bible…a priest?

"More meddlers? Who are you two?" Naru mumbled and sighed.

"I'm Hara Masako, a medium—Ara! I think I've seen you twin before…" she murmured.

Both Koichi and Kazuya stiffened. "'Think'" Naru repeated.

"John Brown. I'm from Australia. I am priest." The yellow-haired guy replied.

"You miss 'a', Brown-kun." Koichi corrected.

"I did? Sorry I'm still no good in Japanese." John responded.

_Er…Yep, you aren't…_

"We were called to cooperate with all of you to solve this building's case…."

"Oh, another pair of psychic called by your not-so-trusty principal?" Ayako asked.

"Any clues?" Takigawa asked.

"None." Mai replied.

"I tell you, there are spirits here." Kuroda, Mai's classmate which was believed to have psychic abilities urged.

Naru closed his folder. "Then, let's try something." He mumbled. "This night I want you, Koichi and Mai put a chair in the middle of the old music room and draw a circle on the floor just enough to fit it. All of you, gather here later at 6 pm." He ordered and left.

* * *

Mai sighed and sat on a spare chair outside the base. "Hmmm, it's so boring…"

"Yep, it sure is." A warm voice agreed behind her.

She turned and there he is. Koichi standing behind her, he's leaning against her chair. "Eh?!" she gasped and stood up suddenly. "Sorry for slacking off!"

Koichi chuckled. "No, it's alright. Nothing weird is still happening so it's fine to rest even for awhile."

"Anou…" Mai started and looked at something else.

In a strange reason, her heart is beating so fast when she looks at him.

"Hm?"

"Just wondering where Naru is…"

"Hummm….Well, he went out to attend an errand for awhile. He's be back after awhile, he said." Koichi answered and looked at the monitors. "Still nothing, so boring~"

Mai giggled before pouring tea at two cups. "Tea?"

"Sure." Koichi replied and re-read the files. "I suddenly wondered where the others are."

"They are outside, I gave them some snacks and tea. They took a break and somehow they are being closer with one another."

"Even us are being close to them, in a way." Koichi agreed.

"Hm, kind of…"

He sipped. "So refreshing."

"A-ri-ga-tou." She responded happily.

She sat back at her seat earlier as Koichi stands looking at the monitors beside her. "Ne, Koi-chan."

"Yep?"

"What is this monitor monitoring at?" she mumbled and pointed at one of the monitors.

"That's the old music room. Then, this is the old library…" Koichi continued. He went behind Mai and half-wrapped her with his arms as he pointed each monitor.

His breath tickles Mai's ear but she just stopped herself from giggling. But she just couldn't help herself from blushing.

Koichi fell silent.

She raised her head. "Koi-chan?" she murmured as she realized that Koichi's already staring at her.

"Ne, Mai-chan…"

"Hai?"

"Will it be alright if I kiss you?"

Her eyes widened and her heart thumped loud but before she could even make another reaction—he already lowered his head and leaned his lips with hers.

That's also the time when the door opened.

* * *

**A/N: After a hundred years—I finally finished this update of mine!**

**Yehey!**

**By the way, I just kinda copies the first part of the manga/anime but the next cases/ chapters will be make-up cases, they won't be based from the anime or manga anymore.**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Sorry if I update so…slowly. T.T**

**Love yah!**

* * *

**SNEAK PEEK:**

Mai sighed as she wondered on the corridor. "It's been a week huh. Somehow, I missed them. The gentle and caring Koi-chan…The narcissist and bossy Naru and…my first kiss." She murmured to herself as her cheeks reddened.

Currently, her friends went to the cafeteria and since she wasn't hungry, she decided to walk around the school.

She leaned on the window and stared at the sky. _Will I ever see those two again?_

"Kyaa! He's so cool!" girls squealed near her and she turned to see who they were squealing at but he face hit something familiar.

"You idiot. Could you be more careful?" a stoic tone grunted.

She looked up and gasped. "Naru?!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Come with me." He ordered, took her hand and grabbed her until they reached the backyard of the school which was empty and where the van is.

"Na—"

Kinda uncharacteristic of his. Naru trapped her in the wall and leaned his face to hers. "I heard everything you said. Do you want to go back to work?"

Mai looked away. "I have no place in your office."

"Who ever said that? You're my slave, remember."

"Can't you make it sound nicer?!" she demanded.

He smirked. "So?"

"If it's al—"

"I am already offering, Mai. Just answer me with 'yes' or 'no'." he insisted.

"Then, yes."

He released her and she finally sighed a breathe of relief.

"And one more thing, Mai." Naru added and turned towards her again which made her stiffen.

"H-Hai?"

He narrowed his eyes. "That kiss with Koichi was your first?"

"Well, I…uh…"

"You said that he wasn't."

"Well…it's not like I could actually…that…"

"I will certainly make you forget about it soon, in my own way." He mumbled.

"Huh?"

Naru turned to the van. "Nevermind. You'll start again tomorrow as my assistant. You should be there before 8 am. That's all."

"Yes!" she replied. "And Naru!"

He turned his head.

She pecked a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you!" she enthusiastically finished and ran back to her building…leaving him blushing.

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
